You
by eviloshhd
Summary: Every people have their own love story. HunHann/Yaoi/Drabble/DLDR


**_You_**

by eviloshhd

.

.

Sehun memang bukan seorang yang mendewakan romansa seperti remaja kebanyakan. Tapi dia juga menyadari bahwa romansa, perasaan cinta dan sayang adalah hal-hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dalam kehidupan. Dia percaya dengan cinta, dan dia juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika gelepur perasaan itu muncul dihati.

Adalah kepada Luhan dia merasakannya. Bagaimana senyum laki-laki mungil itu mampu membuat hatinya menghangat, bagaimana kecerdasan laki-laki itu membuatnya terpaku kagum, dan bagaimana setiap sentuhan laki-laki itu membuatnya selalu menginginkannya lebih.

Sehun mencintai Luhan. Sangat.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Hujan seringkali membawa cerita. Kali ini rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari langit itu menjadi saksi bagaimana Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan untuk yang pertama kali, dan juga menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua pipi remaja itu memerah ketika tautan itu terlepas. Saat itu keduanya masih berada di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah awal. Keduanya masih naif, namun keduanya tahu jika kisah mereka akan bertahan lama.

Dan memang benar.

Selama tiga tahun mereka sama sekali tidak terpisah. Presensi Sehun selalu bisa dipastikan ada di dekat Luhan untuk memastikan yang mungil baik-baik saja, semua orang bahkan sampai hapal akan hal itu. Banyak yang mengatakan jika Sehun benar-benar berada dalam genggaman Luhan, namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menepis ungkapan itu dengan mengatakan jika semua apa yang dilakukannya untuk Luhan hanyalah karena dia terlalu mencintainya.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Memasuki tahun ke-empat hubungan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan terpaksa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Orang tua Sehun pindah ke Amerika dan Sehun terpaksa harus mengikuti. Namun hubungan keduanya tetap hangat, seolah jarak bukanlah hal besar yang bisa membuat hubungan mereka kandas. Sehun sendiri telah berkomitmen jika setiap liburan, dia akan pulang ke Korea untuk menemui Luhan. Lagi, itu semua karena dia terlalu mencintai si mungil.

Hingga pada tahun ke-lima, frekuensi hubungan mereka sedikit renggang. Kesibukan menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas kali ini menjadi halangan bagi keduanya untuk menjaga hubungan mereka seperti dulu. Tapi Sehun tahu jika Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia tahu jika Luhan bahagia dan itu cukup untuknya.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Universitas adalah salah satu masa paling sibuk. Sekalipun Sehun dan Luhan masih berstatus sebagai seorang kekasih, tapi karena luasnya jarak dan sempitnya waktu, frekuensi komunikasi mereka semakin jarang. Seringkali mereka hanya saling menyapa lalu kemudian tidak ada pesan lagi setelahnya. Tapi rasa cinta Sehun kepada Luhan tetap sama seperti dahulu, tidak berubah, tetap seperti saat dia pertama kali jatuh cinta kepada sang lelaki bermata indah.

Bahkan ketika dia mendengar jika Luhan memiliki kedekatan yang patut dipertanyakan dengan sahabatnya dulu –Jung Jihoon yang biasanya dipanggil dengan Rain. Sehun masih tetap mencintainya. Sangat.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Tahun ke-sembilan, dimana Sehun sedang disibuk-sibukkannya dengan penelitian lapangan hingga dia hampir tidak menghubungi Luhan sama sekali. Dia merindukan Luhan, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk melihat profil sns Luhan hanya sekedar untuk memastikan jika si mungil baik-baik saja.

Dan disitu, Sehun melihat Luhan memposting foto siluet seorang laki-laki yang Sehun tahu benar siapa dengan latar belakang matahari yang terbenam di pantai. Menciptakan gradasi indah di langit senja yang sayangnya malah membuat hati Sehun berdenyut nyeri. Terlebih, dibawahnya tertulis keterangan romantis yang mengimplikasikan jika Luhan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang itu.

 _'_ _Selembut senja, seseringkali aku memandangi namun tidak ada kebosanan yang terasa…'_

Sehun tidak menyalahkan Rain –laki-laki yang berada dipostingan Luhan, karena dia tahu dengan benar jika semua ini salahnya. Dia terlalu sibuk sehingga lalai memberikan perhatiannya kepada Luhan. Sehun merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit, namun disisi lain dirinya merasa lega. Lega sekaligus berterima kasih karena Rain telah mengisi kekosongan dirinya di samping Luhan, membuat hari-hari si mungil berwarna dan membuat senyum yang selalu dicintai Sehun mengembang di wajahnya.

Sehun mencintai Luhan, maka dari itu dia rela melepaskan jika itu akan membuat Luhan lebih bahagia.

Membuka kontak Luhan, Sehun mengetik beberapa kata yang mungkin saja menjadi pesan terakhirnya untuk si mungil.

 _'_ _Semoga kau selalu bahagia.'_

Tidak sampai satu menit, satu balasan muncul dari Luhan yang membuat Sehun menetapkan hatinya untuk rela.

 _'_ _Terima kasih, semoga kau juga selalu bahagia.'_

Sehun tersenyum. Biarlah semua hal yang dulu ia lewati dengan Luhan menjadi kenangan indah yang akan menemaninya hingga hari tua. Karena dia tidak yakin jika dia bisa mencintai lagi, hatinya sudah diambil oleh Luhan dan dia tahu jika hati itu tidak akan kembali.

.

.

-END-


End file.
